3-2-1 Penguins! Promo/Transcript
This is a transcript for 3-2-1 Penguins! Promo. Transcript fade in to reveal [[Bob the Tomato] & Larry the Cucumber dancing, while Bob singing "God Is Bigger", in Junior Asparagus' room from the ''Tales From the Crisper story from the first VeggieTales video entitled "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" as the instrumental version of the VeggieTales Theme Song starts.]'' Male (Narrating): In 1993, Big Idea Productions introduced the world to a to Bob talking tomato, and a to Larry's enterence as Daniel in ''[[Daniel and the Lion's Den] story from the same show]'' silly singing cucumber. [cuts to the introduction conversation from ''TftC, but shorter]'' Bob: I'm Bob! I'm a tomato and I'm here to help you. to someone rumbling in Junior's toychest, then to cut to him Junior: It's a... It-... pops out of the toychest with a baby bonnet over his head Jr.: Baby, pickle. turns himself around slightly as he said "pickle." back to Bob Bob: Um, he's a cucumber. [cuts to Larry as Daniel in ''D&tLD]'' Narrator: And there was much rejoiceful. to the cheerful Veggies coming down, the box8ng bell ring, and [[Goliath]'s boxing groves from ''Dave and the Giant Pickle]'' In the last 6 years, the artists at Big Idea to [[Buzz-Saw Louie] making poses as the Penguins in sleds passes by in ''The Toy That Saved Christmas]'' have produced 13 to the start of the cake shot from ''[[Josh and the Big Wall!]]'' VeggieTales videos. to [[Fibs|the giant, blue Fib] looking at the LarryPlane from ''Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!]'' They've gotten bigger. to a portion of the last shot of ''[[Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed]]'' They'ven better. [cuts to the shot from ''J&tBW]'' They've gotten... Sillier. Jimmy Gourd gets squished by the Slushie] Narrator (Continues): But everyone to [[Madame Blueberry] on the fast bike in the fast speed, followed by Bob from ''Madame Blueberry]'' has starred talking Vegetables. to [[Archibald Asparagus] turning around revealing himself in ''The End of Silliness?]'' Until now... silently gasps as the instrumental ends abruptly Zidgel: My name is Adventure! Oh, no wait my name is Zidgel. Ahem! Adventure is my middle name... Oh, no wait, actually it's Lloyd. I am! I know what to be somewhat... Adventurious! I-I don't think came across well. Might I try again? Zidgel (Narrator): Yes! Buckle up, space cadets and get ready to meet more of the wackiest space cowboys ever to leave our Solar System. Midgel: Midgel! Fidgel: Fidgel! Zidgel: Zidgel! Kevin: Kevin! Chorus: 3'' Zidgel: It Could be. Chorus: ''2 Zidgel: It might be. Chorus: 1'' Zidgel: Is... Chorus: ''Penguins! from the production art montage to the title reveal, in sync of the last few months of the theme song. The page curls from the bottom-left to reveal [[Phil Vischer] inside Big Idea Productions in Chicago, Illiouis] Phil Visher: Hi! I'm Phil Visher the Founder of Big Idea Productions. We have a lot of fun over the last few years creating VeggieTales, and seeing the impact that has families all across the country. But now we can't wait for you see our next show, 3-2-1 Penguins! and meet Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel and Kevin. The wackiest space explorers ever to leave our solar system. Filled with excitement, adventure, and just playing silliness. We've tried to make it just as fun as VeggieTales. Now Bob and Larry aren't going anywhere. In fact the next VeggieTales Adventure, based on the story of Esther is in production at Big Idea right now, and it's gonna be hilarious. So, look for both shows; VeggieTales: Esther, and the Premier Episode of 3-2-1 Penguins!; this fall at a christian bookstore near you, or more info check out our website at www.bigidea.com. "Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun." We think that's the Big Idea. Zidgel: Hold there, Space Cadets. Larry: Hey, Bob! They got arms! Bob: (offscreen) Oh, great. Chours: 3'' ''2 1'' ''Penguins! Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts